


Most disputes die and no one shoots

by DormantAshes



Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP War, Gen, Many Hamilton references, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Oh shit this is it, One Shot, Spoilers, no beta we die like men, so many, they don’t respawn they just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormantAshes/pseuds/DormantAshes
Summary: Tommy may have made a small.Tiny.Tiny.Brash decision.
Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Most disputes die and no one shoots

"10."

He wonders what Dream is thinking.

"9."

Tommy draws his bow with a shakey breath.

"8." 

Is Dream nervous? Is he scared? He has to be right?

"7."

Tommy glances at Wilbur. Their eyes do not meet.

"6." 

He feels bile rise in his throat, he swallows it down.

"5." 

Tommy's palms feels sweaty.

"4."

Tommy thinks he made a mistake.

"3."

Oh god Tommy made a mistake.

"2."

Oh god Tommy's going to die.

"1."

Tommy opens his eyes and turns.

"Ten paces fire."

He opens fire and misses, he fumbles for another arrow and falls into the water, missing Dream's arrow. Before all of this, Tommy would have been ecstatic over missing Dream's arrow, avoiding the great warrior's actions.

Now Tommy just feels sick.

As he breaks the surface of the water he can't see Dream. He looks over the bridge and attempts a second fire. 

It misses.

Tommy doesn't get a chance to reach for his third arrow, time slows down before he has a chance.

Dream, his first friend, his first enemy.

The last face he'll ever see.

Time slows down as the arrow flys towards him.

Tommy sees Wilbur's eyes widen, sees Tubbo open his mouth to scream.

He closes his eyes and counts.

10.

He hopes he didn't ruin everything.

9.

He hopes Wilbur isn't disappointed.

8\. 

He hopes Dream feels guilt.

7\. 

He hopes Tubbo will be okay.

6\. 

He hopes he will be remembered.

5.

He-

The arrow pieces itself into his shoulder.

He falls back in the water.

His eyesight is blurry but he feels himself be pulled out. Muffled noises ring in his ears.

He sees a blurry green figure try to walk towards him, but is urshed away.

His head lolIs back and Tommy looks at the sky.

Its so bright.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one shot on the ending battle cause I really want to start writing about the election. Tommy and Wilbur’s stream tonight has made me p a n I c k but also that’s a lot of fanfic potential.
> 
> I believe I have one more one shot planned before I move onto to election time angst. Although I might pop in a one shot every once in a while based during this time period.
> 
> Also this series is co authored with a dear friend of mine who will hopefully at some point catch up to what the fuck is going down in the SMP server and provide their own oneshots on events...hopefully because I’m dying here dude...please.


End file.
